Walk Onward to the Future
by Warrior of Forest
Summary: Heero returns after having left to find himself.


Walk Onward to the Future  
  
By Ryoko Yuy  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero…."  
  
"Come on Duo!" Hilde called as she ran down the hill, "We don't wanna miss the opening of the new amusement park! Sides, the other G-boys will be mad if we're late!"  
  
"Kay!!" Duo yelled all previous thoughts forgotten, "comin'!! Don't want Wufei to cause a scene by trying to kill me!! Then we'll get thrown out!!"  
  
"And whose fault would that be?" Hilde countered  
  
********  
  
Duo, Hilde and the other g-boys had had a great day with no major incident (unless you count nearly blowing up the whole park). But there was one thing missing, Heero.  
  
"Wasn't that fun Duo?" Hilde asked when they returned to their apartment "Duo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!"  
  
"What's wrong Duo? That's the second time today you've totally spaced out."  
  
"I know, I just can't help thinking about Heero. I mean he's my best buddy but I didn't notice when he cried out for help."  
  
"Duo, It isn't (totally) your fault Heero's disappeared. He has a lot of things he has to work out."  
  
"I know, he asked for help. Not directly. I didn't notice until it was too late….."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Hey Heero! Watcha gonna do now that the wars over?" Duo eagerly asked "I bet your gonna see Relena!"  
  
"No, I'm not" Heero said 'I'm still far too tainted too be near such a pure person, I must find the one within myself, the one long buried, long forgotten' He thought  
  
Duo saw the strange look in his eyes and heard a break from the monotone. Heero was pleading for help, but Duo didn't see it. "Why not buddy? She's waiting for ya, ya know"  
  
"I know" the dead void returned to his eyes as he turned and walked away through the halls of Preventer headquarters  
  
"See ya tomorrow buddy!!" Duo said to the retreating figure  
  
Duo returned to his desk, 'Man, I don't know how Heero never seems to have reports to do. I know he's not an official Preventer…but he does go on occasional missions! It's so not fair! I get stuck here writing while Heero just can leave after a mission!' Duo continued to type 'Wait a minute….he seemed different today, today good-bye seemed more…final' "No!" he called out finally realizing what Heero had been trying to tell him "He needs help finding himself! He was begging for help and I didn't see it! DAMN! I was too concerned with getting home ASAP that I didn't that my best friend needed help! I only turned away! I turned him away the first time he's asked for help!! Now it's too late! It's too late!!" Duo slammed his fist down on the desk, tears fell from his eyes as he realized the truth "He's gone to find himself! He reached out for friendship and all I did was ignore his plea!" He slowly rose from his chair and left the office 'Heero' he thought 'I will find you, and when I do, we will recover your humanity together.'  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"If I had just realized sooner I could of helped Heero find himself," Duo said looking down  
  
Hilde put her arm around him, "You'll find him someday."  
  
  
  
******(Four years later)  
  
A now twenty-three year old Duo was walking through the park. Ironically it was the peace park symbolizing all those who fought in the war, it was the park Heero would often go to hoping to find a reason to continue. Duo walking around the lake no actual purpose in mind. Just then he saw a figure walk out of the shade of the trees farther down along the path. The person walked over to the lake and simply looked out at it. And smiled. Duo, took a closer look at the person. Something about him was familiar but with the shadow of the trees surrounding his face, he couldn't be sure. But something about that stance….powerful, but cautious, with an aura of sadness marking every movement. His movements we're graceful and fluid.  
  
'Wait a minute…'Duo thought 'Can't be…'  
  
Duo slowly walked up to the figure, always feeling that the person could sense his every movement. Duo was now it the shadows as well, the figures back to him; unruly brown hair blew in the gentle breeze.  
  
"Heero?" Duo called out softly, hopefully, "I s that you, Heero?"  
  
The figure slowly turned around revealing Prussian blue eyes and brown bangs that forked into his face.  
  
"It is you Heero!" Duo cried out joyfully. Duo noticed something different about him, his eyes though still intense, held emotion and no longer seemed an empty void.  
  
"Yes, it took a long time till I was able to return to this place." When he spoke his voice held hope and incredible sadness.  
  
"Heero, it was too late by the time I realized what you were trying to tell me that day four years ago, but now I am going to help you rebuild your emotions and I will always be there for you Heero. I will deserve to call myself your best friend."  
  
"Thank you Duo. That is the one thing even the Perfect Soldier cannot create, the power of friendship."  
  
They both looked out onto the lake and into the bright future ahead. One in which their bond would become much stronger. As Heero looked out across the lake, he saw on the other side, a puppy running after a butterfly. He smiled. "That is true innocence. The kind of a being untouched by war. We were all like that one time. Though we may never be that truly pure again, we can move on with our lives. On to the bright new future. One that will always have hope."  
  
"And we will always have friends, come on Heero, lets go home."  
  
'Home' Heero thought 'Now at last I have a home and I have a true friend'  
  
The two friends walked into the future leaving the past behind them.  
  
  
  
A.N So…..DID YOU LIKE?????  
  
Reviews are always replied too! Hint Hint! Reach me at ryokoyuy@optonline.net 


End file.
